Show some Remorse
Show some Remorse is the fourteenth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Frank Carter. Mission Charlie Jolson is furious at Frank for arresting his nephew Jake and wants Frank well away from the interrogation. He is speaking to Clive McCormack over the phone, a corrupt DCI who is working for Charlie. He is also the head of the Flying Squad as well as being Frank's boss. Charlie tells McCormack to let him and Jake discretely let Frank know about the whereabouts of Jamahl and the Yardies latest crack delivery down at Thames, which is at St Saviour's Dock. McCormack tells Charlie to calm down as Frank enters the room. McCormack ends the call and tells Frank that he will be interviewing Jake instead of Frank. Frank is furious at this but McCormack tells him to shutup and reminds him who is the boss. Frank listens in on the interview from outside as McCormack warns Jake that if Joe Fielding dies he will be spending life behind bars. Unless he gives them some information he will receive a harsh sentence. Jake agrees to help as he doesn't care about the Yardies. He tells them about the location of Jamahl's crack delivery, which is at a depot at St Saviour's. Frank hears the information and leaves Snow Hill, heading to St Saviour's. Frank drives over to the depot and encounters a number of Yardies who attempt to kill him when he arrives. Frank shoots his way through the depot and dodges the machines moving crates around. When he makes it to the end of the depot, armed SO19 officers accompany him and help him finish off the remaining Yardies. Frank then spots two Yardies, Jerome and Tyler, sat in a van. Frank approaches the van and orders them both out. Mission Briefing Objectives #Go to the riverside depot. #Arrest the Yardie ring-leaders. Script At Charlie's warehouse, Charlie is talking to McCormack on the phone. Harry is standing next to him and hands him a cigar. Charlie: Carter! He snaps his cigar in half. Charlie: Him again! Well, you just make sure that weasel don't do the interrogation. In fact, I want you and Jake to discreetly let DC Carter know about Jamahl's latest delivery on the Thames. Get him outta there and along to St. Saviours! McCormack: Stop your panicking, Charlie. I know the drill. I've gotta go. He's here. Frank appears at the door. Frank: You wanted to see me, guv? McCormack: Yes, Carter, come in. Is Jolson ready for interrogation? Frank: Yeah. I've got him waiting in there now. I'm just gonna let him stew before I go at him. McCormack: That won't be necessary, Carter. I'll be leading the Jolson interview. Frank: What are you playin' at? This is my case. He shot Joe! I'm not gonna sit back... McCormack: Oi, Carter, shut it! You're too close to this. This is procedure. You know that. Frank: Fuck procedure! This is my case. McCormack: Enough of the back chat! I'm the fuckin' boss around here! Are we clear on that? Frank: Yes, guv, we are. Later on in Interrogation, McCormack is interviewing Jake. McCormack: The word on the street is that Jamahl's Yardie boys are bringing in a big consignment of crack. You better give me something Jolson, if you don't want the maximum. You know what'll be like if that officer dies? Frank is eavesdropping nearby. Jake puts his feet up on the table. Jake: Tell me, why should I give you anything, copper? McCormack: You know how it is, Jake. You've been in and out of jails all your life. A judge likes it if you show a bit of remorse. Here's how it's gonna be, cop killer. They'll have you in Broadmoor with all the other headcases. Everyone knows about crazy Jake Jolson. Clive smacks Jake's feet off the table. Jake: Oi, I'm not mental, OK? McCormack: They'll have you so drugged up, you'll be dribbling down the front of your shirt and taking it up the backdoor from every orderly that likes a bit of rough. Jake: Hold on. I could be helpful. What do I care about the spear chuckers? It's a depot just east of Tower Bridge in St. Saviours. That's all I know. McCormack: How about a fucking time? Jake: What d'you want, directions? How would I know? Can I read jungle drums? Fuckin' filth! Don't want much! He knocks his drink to the floor. Frank drives to the depot and shoots his way through to the back. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fifteenth mission in the game, Disturbance in Soho. Trivia *Oddly, McCormack and Jake will both look towards the camera at the end of the opening cutscene. *Sometimes when driving over to the depot, Carter will receive a call from dispatch asking him if he can provide assistance in Southwark as there are reports of a disturbance. Carter refuses as he is following up on a lead. This disturbance is presumably Mark Hammond carrying out his shootout at Charlie's Warehouse. *Unlike the previous mission, there's no time limit for the driving part. This means you can take your time and do whatever you want before going to the depot in St. Saviours. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway